StarWars Jedi Apprentice : The Shattered Peace 2
by Redxii922
Summary: Obi-Wan falls in love with dreena , his only hope is Qui-GOn, on the other
1. Introduction

Introduction -  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IMPORTANTS -  
  
I do not mean to hurt the person who wrote Shattered Peace 1, i just really liked the story, and wanted to complete the whole story, instead of stoping at a really good part. Sorry if i take the credits for all this -  
Summary -  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Long ago, after a mestery was solved between Rutan and senali, Qui-Gon And Obi-wan decides to stay on those planet for awhile longer, yet some suprises hits them!  
Obi-Wan Falls in love with dreena, Will obi-wan be kicked out of the Jedi Order?  
Or Will he deny this love? Please read this both romantic and Action/Adventure Packed story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Release Date -  
  
October 7, 2004 I been working on this story for about three days now,  
i just finished up to chapter 5 , ill put in more later, Be Patient P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1 Back At Senali

Chapter 1 - Back At Senali  
  
"Patient, Padawan" Qui-Gon Said.  
"yes master" Replied Obi-Wan.  
  
The two jedi's ran across the platform looking for a way out.  
  
"Master, i Think i found something"  
"Very good obi-wan" qui-gon Said reaching out for the force.  
"Its Stuck Padawan,"  
"Master if we use our force together, i think we can overcome it"  
"Very, well"  
  
Qui-Gon started using Push, a force power, Obi-Wan's master exchanged glance at him, waiting for him to follow what his master does.  
After a few seconds obi-wan closed his eye and searched for the force.  
Qui-Gon could see his really concentrating.  
After a few tries the Rock broke in pieces and shattered.  
  
"Lets go Obi-Wan,"  
"Master are these plants poisonous?"  
"Yes padawan dont be fooled by there look"  
"Yes Master"  
  
After acrossing a ocean on senali, something strange appeared.  
  
"Whats That?!"ASked Obi-Wan "Padawan Get DOwn!"  
  
Obi-Wan exchanged a confusing look with his master.  
But Qui-Gon Replied By Point His Finger On The Floor.  
Obi-Wan Understood and crouched.  
  
"Master, what was that?" Asked Obi-Wan.  
"Im not sure, padawan , it looked like a jetpack,ill reach for the force"  
  
Qui-Gon Closed his eyes and saw a armor shaped figure.  
  
"Padawan, the object we saw is going full speed,we better go catch it"  
"Yes Master"  
  
They Ran across the little Island, seeing the armor shaped man,  
landing on a mini platform. When they Reached the platform Qui-Gon Raised His Hand, As in telling obi-wan to hold still.  
  
"Whats the matter, master?"  
"I sense the dark side, presences here."  
"I do to"  
"Master, its getting stronger"  
  
All of the sudden a laser gun figure pointed in the bush,  
where the two jedi's where. Qui-Gon Quickly Activated his lightsaber and deflected the Laser.  
  
"Obi-Wan, get cover!"  
"but.."  
"Now, The Dark Side Is strong with this one!"  
  
Obi-wan ran to the transport and started the transport.  
  
"get to the other side!" Called his master  
  
Qui-Gon Slashed the lasers, The Hunter is fast. He has perfect aim , that reminded Qui-Gon Of Dreena.  
After a while obi-wan slashed the gun off the hunter.  
  
"We do not wish to fight" Qui-gon Said, Deactivating his lightsaber.  
  
The hunter just let our a roar and took out a red lightsaber.  
Qui-gon Actived his. Qui-Gon Slashed, And Slashed , Sometimes Powerful Slashes, and fast ones. The Hunter Overpowered them.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Qui-Gon Aiming at the saber.  
"You don't need to know"  
  
The Bounty Hunter slashed Qui-Gon's lightsaber to the floor and knocked him down.  
  
"ughhh, Indeed you are powereful" said Qui-Gon  
  
The Hunter raised and lightsaber on qui-gon's head.  
Qui-Gon only closed his eye. The Saber Lowered, And Lowered.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Yelled Obi-Wan Jumping In.  
  
Obi-Wan Deflected the saber attack and saved his master.  
Obi-Wan kicked and slashed his saber, Fighting hard almost led him to the dark-side.  
  
"Yes, Releash your anger ,You shoudn't resist , Since your a prisoner of danger"  
Said the Bounty Hunter.  
"no, i will not fall for your trick!"  
  
Slashed and Slashed, and then more slashed.  
Finally Obi-Wan Led out a big roar.  
  
"Arghhhhhhh!!"Yelled Obi-Wan as he ran straight ahead and slashed.  
  
Obi-Wan Managed to chop off the bounty hunter's armor.  
The Bounty Hunter started his jetpack and took off saying.  
"You won't Get away i'll be back!!" 


	3. Chapter 2 Returning To Rutan

Chapter 2 - Returning To Rutan  
  
"Thanks, Padawan that was to close" "No problem master."  
"Obi-Wan Look Ahead!"  
"Master, it looks like an army of jetpacks!"  
"Padawan, we must find who they are and what there here for,  
and how they got here"  
"Yes master, ill start up the system.  
"Good ill search for answers, meet back here in exactly 3 hours.  
  
The two jedi's went seperate ways,Qui-Gon went into the forest,  
obi-wan ran into the transport and started the tracers.  
  
- O ------------Qui-Gon's Side------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"ugh, this place is filty"  
"Hey You!"Said an unknown Voice  
  
Qui-Gon used the force to sense the unknown,  
he sensed a Good Person, not a Sith. Indeed he sensed a person similar to dreena, That was his only guess.  
  
"Dreena? Is that you?"  
"Qui-Gon Jin?"  
  
Dreena ran ahead and hugged Qui-Gon.  
  
"Dreena, Have you seen anythiong suspicious?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Earlier when, i and my Obi-Wan came near here a bounty hunter appeared and fought with us."  
"Thats horrible"  
"That's not all dreena, i seen more after"  
"I better tell my uncle Meenon."  
"Indeed i will get to King Frane"  
"Tell King Frane? About What" Said a voice from behind.  
"Qui-Gon, You remember taroon right?" Asked Dreena "Indeed i do" Asked Qui-Gon "what about Leed?" Asked Qui-Gon looking around.  
"My brother is doing fine" Replied Taroon.  
"Qui-Gon, dont waste time talking to my father,  
ill do that, i know you have more important things" Said Taroon.  
"OK that's Settle i will head back to Obi-Wan."  
  
- O ------------Obi-Wan's Side------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
While obi-wan started the transport, a few noise ran outside.  
  
"What was that, Master is that you??" Called Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-wan ran out to the platform and activated his saber.  
Using sense, another force power. He sesened more then 1 Dark-Side Presences.  
After searching through bushes 5 Bounty Hunters Jumped Out.  
  
"Dont Move" Called one  
  
Obi-Wan jumped back, As the enemy fired. He Jumped here and jumped there, slashed the Saber, deflected lasers.  
Slashed 1 Armor to another, But after awhile he was hit.  
Thats when Qui-Gon Jumped in. He Slashed 3 Bountyhunter From behind and they all fell.  
  
"Padawan, What Happened!?"  
"Master, They Just appeared out of nowhere."  
"We must get to rutan"  
"Yes Master ill get the transport starting"  
  
Both of the jedi's ran into the Transport.  
Obi-Wan Started it. After a few minutes they were in Rutan's Transport. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Sith Lord

Chapter 3 - The Sith Lord  
  
As they walked out of the transport they heard a roaring voice and stomping foot steps from above they heard.  
  
"Jedi!!!! This Is all your fault!" yelled king frane "We do not wish to start trouble King Frane. " Said Qui-Gon.  
"Yet, but you did!" Repeated King Frane  
  
Obi-Wan could not see how his master could stay calm after all these word king Frane said. Obi-Wan just tried to keep his cool.  
  
"King Frane, we might be able to end this befor it starts" Replied Qui-Gon staring at obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan looked at Qui-Gon with confusion, so did King Frane.  
  
"How!?How!?, Tell me" said King Frane stomping the ground.  
"we need information about this group."  
"I heard there leader was a Sith Named Darth-Maul"  
"Hmmm, Darth-Maul, Obi-Wan we better look into this"  
"yes Master"  
  
The two jedi went back into the transport and started for senali. When they landed there , it was a diaster,  
Burning Buildings every where.  
  
"What!, Master what happened?"  
"Obi-Wan, Get Down, i sense the Dark-Side"  
"Master , i sense it to , very close by"  
"Indeed, stay down"  
  
Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber and stood up.  
Walked into the town square. All of the sudden 3 laser came foward qui-gon. Qui-Gon Leaped Backward doing a back flip and landing on his knees.  
He sensed for the dark-presence,Another laser came foward.  
Again Qui-Gon Leaped. This time he did a perfect front flip landing on his legs. He ran toward a burnt building and from there he tried to call for obi-wan. Using the force,  
But not long after 2 bounty hunter entered.  
  
"Check that over there, ill get this side" Said One of the Hunter  
  
One of the hunter came forward qui-gon, Quickly Qui-Gon Activated his saber and slashed it into the hunters eyes.  
  
"Ahhhh Help!" Yelled the Hunter.  
"Stay Still!" Yelled the other.  
  
The other bounty-hunter shot 3 lasers, Qui-Gon deflected them all.  
Qui-Gon leaped forward and raised his saber , then slashed it down. The bounty-hunter body broke into two pieces.  
Qui-Gon took out a walky-talky and started calling for obi-wan.  
Up ahead he heard a ship landing. He ran to hide in that same building. What Qui-Gon saw was a whole army of Driods,bounty hunters, and a sith, Darth-Maul.  
The Sith came out of the ship first, then came the bounty-hunters. The sith pointed his fingers at each directions forcing the driods to search there. A few driods headed Qui-Gon's way. Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber, the driod picked the glowing light on there radar and started shooting.  
Then came the sith, he jumped in and slashed the house.  
Qui-Gon jumped out and suprised them he slashed 3 driods to pieces. But then got knocked down by the sith.  
The Sith took qui-gon back to his ship and locked him up.  
  
"Master, should we execute him?" Asked a hunter.  
  
No respond from the sith just a Held up hand.  
  
Obi-wan started searching for qui-gons signal, and found him 6 miles away, obi-wan started the star fighter and flew ahead. After 5 miles of driving he saw a city in space, Kind of strange he thought , he was rather scared , never did he face a mission alone.  
He know his master has been kidnapped. 


	5. Chapter 4 First Clue Of The Sith

Chapter 4 - First Clue Of The Sith  
  
After an hour of searching Obi-Wan found a city hidden between the rocks very hard to see, Yet the sense never felled him. He landed on the ship and found Two Guards.  
Obi-Wan knows better then, to run out and slash them, that will alert the whole town. He had to think , time was runing out. Finally he thought of a solution. He decided The Jedi Mind Trick would be the best. He was also afraid he had never fully completed that Force, it tooked to much energy off of him. He is only a padawan he thought , but his master was in danger. Obi-Wan took his lightsaber and putted it in his belts. He opened the starship door and one of them guard came forward and questioned him.  
  
"Name?" Asked the guard.  
  
Obi-Wan got nervous and used the jedi mind trick.  
  
"YOu will let me through" Obi-Wan Said using the force.  
"I will let you through" The Guard Replied  
  
Obi-Wan was very excited that his plan had worked. He was now runing toward the buildings,  
Once Inside he heard voices talking , he decided to run in and Slash them , but then he thought of his master, that might get him excecuted.  
Obi-Wan ran back out and decided to jump from buildings to buildings, using the force.  
He leaped left , then did a backflip and leaped right, after a few leaps he was on the roof.  
He activated his saber and cutted the door open.  
Jumped in and saw Qui-Gon.  
  
"Padawan!" Qui-Gon Said , Excited and ashamed to see him.  
"Master, Ill get you out of here"  
"Did you come here alone?"  
"Yes master"  
"Obi-Wan we must hurry The sith is truly powerful"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't respond but continued to Disable the electical MAchine.  
  
"OK done, master lets go"  
"Good job , padawan"  
  
Both of the jedi's came near a door when some one came in clapping , It was the Sith! Darth-Maul.  
  
"Darth-Maul..." Obi-wan Said No respond from him.  
"You will pay" said the young padawan "Padawan, do not let your anger take over"  
"Yes, master"  
No respond from The SIth.  
  
After a moment of silent the sith striked , activated his saber and slashed, good thing Qui-GOn's Reflexes were fast. He blocked the attack , Obi-Wan Activated His Saber And joined in, Darth-Maul Double LightSaber Matched Qui-Gon's And Obi-Wan's attacks. The sith flipped back and Rolled forward trying to stab obi-wan with the saber, but it missed.  
He tried again, indeed his aim was true , it nearly missed obi-wan but slashed him on the arm. Obi-Wan yelled "Aghhhh" and felled to the ground.  
  
"Obi-wan, Stay down , his to powerful"  
"ughhhh, Ye.....s Master..."  
  
The sith striked again, Qui-Gon blocked it. Qui-gon did a double Front Flip Sweep, it attacked the sith on the arm,Darth-Maul letted out a silent arghh. After at least an hour of fighting Darth-Maul grew furstrated of the jedi's instead of fighting them, he ran to the gas room,  
Qui-Gon quickly followed him. The sith ,  
slashed the gas here and there,a small explosion appeared then bigger and bigger. The Sith grinned and jumped out of the window, he landed on the platform and took the Two jedi's starfighter and took off.  
Qui-Gon could get out here alive , but he was worried about obi-wan he ran back to where they faught and found obi-wan on the floor. Qui-Gon helped obi-wan jump out to the platform, after that they ran to the garage and took one of the sith's Spider(A Fast Ship Like Vechile)  
They took off on the way back to Senali, on the way they found there star fighter behind them, darth-maul was controling it, he shot and crashed into the tiny spider ship, qui-gon thought if they stay'd here they would both be goners. Qui-Gon used light speed boost in 3 min they reached near Dreena's Village.  
They saw drenna shading her eyes from the sun so she can see better. Qui-Gon landed the ship.  
  
"Drenna, we need to cure OBi-Wan."  
"Qui-Gon what happened?"  
"We found out where the army is coming from a sith named Darth-Maul is leading it , we ran into him and OBi-Wan got a little injure"  
"I'll take obi-wan into our hospital."  
  
Drenna took obi-wan off's qui-gon's arm and rushed to the hospital. Qui-Gon was desperate for sleep, he decided a little nap wont hurt, he ran into his tent and fell asleep the next second. Qui-Gon had a vision while in his sleep, his vision was that the army will attack this very town, and every one will fall.  
Fate will not have it's way, he thought. I will not let this town be destroyed. Qui-Gon got a little raged , he activated his saber and ran out, every one was sleeping, he kept guard there. He saw obi-wan coming out and stood up.  
  
"Padawan, hows that arm?"  
"Its good master , but what are you doing here?"  
"I saw a vision the sith will attack this town"  
"Ehhhh, is that so?"  
"Yes Young Padawan, every one will fall, so im keeping guard"  
"Master i shall stay out here with you"  
"No padawan it's to cold."  
"Master, Im almost a jedi, i can handle it."  
  
They both fell asleep without noticing.  
On the next morning they heard a roar of speeders.  
  
"Padawan, that must be them get ready."  
"But who?" Obi-Wan hesitated and felt confused but activated his saber.  
"The Sith,"Qui-Gon said walking slowly toward the sound.  
  
They heard a laser fire on the far north, they ran there,  
once they reached there , they saw dreena in trouble ,  
surrounded by 7 bounty hunters. Qui-Gon leaped in first obi-wan followed, Obi-Wan Deflected 3 laser and it hitted the Hunters, they fell, Qui-Gon Jumped and sweep, dreena with her super fast reflexes, and aim, shot 3 down in 1 second. Obi-Wan raised an eye, He was quite impressed,  
Dreena just smiled. Qui-Gon threw his saber and it went right through the last 1. A cry of hurt rosed from the wounded, soon to be dead hunters.  
  
"Dreena, are you ok?"Asked Obi-Wan "Yes im fine" She said smiling.  
  
QUi-Gon noticed the two attraction these two had for each other, he tried to stop obi-wan though Obi-wan knows better to fall in love, Once a jedi follows in love , he will be kicked out of the jedi order. Qui-Gon knew these to attraction for these Young people , can't be denied ,  
nor can it be solved.  
  
"Master, can i walk dreena back to town? It might still be dangerous"  
Obi-Wan said staring at dreena.  
  
Qui-Gon hesitated but finally said.  
  
"ok,,, Be careful" 


	6. Chapter 5 A Love That Can't Be Denied

Chapter 5 - A Love That Can't Be Denied  
  
- O ------------Obi-Wan's Side------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Dreena,"  
"yes Obi-wan?"  
"i know i should'nt fall in love but.  
i have this feeling for you i don't know why" He said staring at the ground.  
  
Dreena could see he was serious, she tried not to hurt him.  
  
"Obi-Wan your a jedi, You can't fall in love,"  
"I can't help it"  
"You must not let your feelings get in your way, your doing to be a great jedi, i know it"  
"How can you tell."  
"When i look in your eyes, i see a hero, not just a normal boy or a jedi"  
  
Obi-Wan just smiled at what she said.  
  
"Obi-wan, your going to save the galaxy one day."  
"Maybe"  
"You must not let your feelings stop you from that.  
"But i love you dreena."  
"OBi-wan,,,, I love you to, but i try to ignore that"  
  
For this obi-wan was stunned he did not know she loved him, though in her hearts she really does.  
----------------------------------------------------  
More To Come!  
---------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
